Redo
by Roamingmoon
Summary: The world died and everyone was saved by god and sent to there own world. sam is an average Brony with an not so normal life now
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

On July twentieth two thousand thirteen, the world died. Vladimir Cirakov, a suicidal maniac, threatens to destroy the world. July twenty-sixth two thousand thirteen he does just that. On the morning of July twenty-sixth two thousand thirteen the world was engulfed in flame, Vladimir Cirakov succeeded. The benevolent one, God, decided to spare the creatures of this world by sending them all to their own dimensions where they could live as if nothing ever happened; where they could be happy. Any work of the human imagination was an option. Many humans were sent to their own versions of earth where things were different, such as the Halo universe, some to Call of Duty, Harry Potter, Transformers, Doctor Who, and Eragon just to name a few of the millions of places. But the one place that got the most people was **Equestria**. Bronies and Pegasisters alike flocked to their own versions of Equestria. The only versions that didn't get a single human were Cupcakes and the sequels. Sam Dapola is a nineteen year old brony with black hair, brown eyes, and an average build. Our characters lives' alone and practices parkour in his spare time.

Chapter 1 Confusion:

Sam's POV

The first thing that Sam noticed was that he was not in bed. The second was that there was a slight breeze hitting his face. He groggily opened his eyes and tried to rub them, but hit himself instead. Pain exploded on his face and he yelped. He slowly opened his eyes and found that the reason he hurt himself was because his hand was a hoof! For a few seconds he stared down at his new hoof, and then did a check of the rest of his body. After discovering that he had four hooves, short legs, a small body, a snout, a pair of wings, and a small horn, he did what only a rational person would do: slowly turn to look up at the sky and scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! he screamed, and proceeded to freak out. "Where am I, what am I doing here, and why am I a pony?" he yelled, running around in circles Suddenly, realization dawned on him, and a huge smile blossomed on his face. "**THIS IS awesome!**" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. His smile slowly faded, and he looked around at the giant trees and bushes. _"But why is everything so big… or am I just a lot smaller?" _he thought to himself, looking at his back and his under developed wings. _"Well,__it's still awesome and makes me want to sing,"_he thought, while tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked nopony in particular.

Scootaloo's POV

Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head with her hoof and looked around the forest, confused. "_Why did I feel like I should have come all the way out here? It's so boring! "_Scootaloo thought to herself and flapped her wings a few times in annoyance, which reminded her that she couldn't fly. "_Why can't I fly yet?__I'm six years old,__and__yet I__can't fly. It's embarrassing ,especially in front of Rainbow Dash…"_ she sighed.

"This is awesome!"

Scootaloo heard someone yell, and she turned in that direction. "_Who's that?" _she said to herself as she ran in that direction. She reached the edge of a small clearing and saw the lone foal in the middle of a field. His black coat seemed to absorb the sunlight around him, while his mane and tail burned a fiery red in the slight breeze. His wings from the outside were black, but when he stretched, she saw the same fiery red that she saw on his mane and tail. He looked around to catch a glimpse of his visitor. Once she saw him trying to spot her, Scootaloo dashed behind a tree, her eyes as wide as dinner plates and her mind racing a thousand miles an hour. "_He__has__a horn_," she thought. "_I gotta act like rainbow Dash in this situation, "_she mentally slapped herself. Deciding to act, she set a stern look on her face and trotted out to talk to him.

"Where exactly am I?" he said to nopony in particular. This made her freeze for a moment before she continued forward a few more feet.

"Hi!"

He spun around and stared at her for a moment before his face broke out in a wide grin, and he ran up, walking around her a few times with that smile still in place.

Sam's POV

Sam flipped around to see Scootaloo standing there looking at him. _"Oh my god, it's Scootaloo I can't believe it!"_ did a squeal in his head and a huge grin broke out on his face. He ran up to her and trotted around her a few times. _"She looks just like she does in the show.__Wow…"_He thought. "Hi…" Sam said, still staring at her.

"My name is Scootaloo. What's yours?" she asked him. _"Oh dang I need a pony name, um… Nightfire… No star streak. No. I got it!_" "My name is Star Spinner, but you can call me Star!" he said, feeling proud of the name.

"Okay Star. Um… why are you out in the woods?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Um, well I don't really know… I think I might be lost. I was heading to Ponyville," Sam said, finally tearing his eyes from her to look at the woods. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she processed this and came to a decision.

"Well, I can show you to town if you want. Where are you staying?" She asked, looking at Sam. "

_Well I__don't have anywhere to stay. Should I tell the truth?__That works."_ I don't have anywhere to stay yet. I thought I could find a place when I got there," Sam replied, looking at the ground and slightly red in the face.

Scootaloo's POV

Scootaloo looked at Star Spinner for a moment, then she understood. "_He has nowhere to go like I didn't; I should ask Rainbow Dash if he can stay with us for a little while._" "Um…I can ask Rainbow Dash if you can come stay with us if you'd like to."

He looked up at her and replied, "Really? Do you think she would let me…?" His eyes filled with hope and joy.

She got excited to at his reaction and exclaimed "Yeah!"

"_We should go soon so we can ask Rainbow Dash before dark_."

"Can you run fast?" She asked, shivering with happiness.

"I've never needed to, but I can try." He said, blushing.

"Well let's go then!" she yelled as she started to run toward the trees.

Sam's POV

Sam looked at the spot where Scootaloo was a second ago, and groaned, "Hey wait up!" He took off in a sprint to catch up. _"Wow, running feels so natural. Wait, am I catching up to her? I feel so…fast!"_ The burn in his legs felt great as he closed the distance between them, eventually catching up to her. He felt as if he could go on forever.

"So, we just go straight, right?"

"Umm yeah, why?" She looked over at me and saw me next to her with a mischievous smile. I reached down and picked her up, depositing her on my back. I heard a small, "Hey!", before I went full tilt.

Scootaloo's pov

She felt her hooves leave the ground and as she landed on Star's back. "Hey!" was all she could say before he flew forward so fast his legs were a blur. She looked behind them to see small flames flicking out from the bottom of his hooves. Then felt him slow down and eventually stop. "Why did you slow down? You had a flame trail behind you!" she asked, still looking at where his trail was.

He turned his head and smiled softly, gesturing in front of him. "I think we're here…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Scootaloo walked out in front of me as we made our way towards a large farmhouse and barn. Scootaloo glanced at me and smiled.

"So, where are we?" I asked from behind her.

"We are at my friend Applebloom's house. If anyone knows where Rainbow Dash is, it's her big sister Applejack!" she said while happily trotting up to the door. She bashed the door a few times. We heard a voice sounding from the other side.

"I 'ma comin!" For a few seconds, we stood there, and I took in what Scootaloo looked like. She had a nice lively orange coat and a small set of wings with a dark but energetic purple mane and tail. My observations ended when the door opened to reveal another filly, who I presumed was Applebloom. She had a light yellow coat with a red mane and tail, and a large bow on her head right over her large innocent eyes. _"Awww, she is so adorable. _"She looked back and forth between Scootaloo and me and smiled. "_Daww...__Cuteness overload!"_

"Hiya Scootaloo! Who's yer friend?" she asked, glancing at me again with a smile_.__"Is it even possible for somepony to be this cute_?" I thought while smiling back.

"Oh, this is Star Spinner! He's new to Ponyville… Why did I say that?" Scootaloo said while facehoofing. Behind us we heard a large gasp. I turned around to see a pink pony, who was easily three times my size with a giant grin on her face. I started to smile and wave at her, but in the blink of an eye she became transparent and disappeared. "_What the hay?__How did she-__Where did she-__That was so random."_ I looked back to see the filly's talking like a pony didn't just disappear.

"How did she do that?" I stammered and pointed in the direction that the pink pony just disappeared to.

"Oh, that was Pinkie Pie! Nopony knows how she actually does anything!" the two fillies said, giggling again.

"Um okay..." I responded, still looking at the spot the pink mare disappeared at. "_What are those three fillies' giggling at… wait…__wasn't there only two?"_I spun around to see a third young filly. Her nice white coat was draped in a purple mane and tail with two pink stripes through them. A small white horn sat on her head. "Ummmm… Who are you?" I asked, my head tilting to the side in confusion, which just elected another round of giggles from the three young fillies.

"I'm Sweetie bell. What's your name?" she asked a small giggle still in her voice. "_Colt's, filly classification, Scootaloo six, Sweetie bell eight, Applebloom twelve, cuteness classification complete. Scale of one to ten…Yep extreme cute factor there. File away for use later." _ I looked at them for a moment then spoke. "I'm, uh, Star Spinner," still confused.

"Maybe we should be goin' in now, what'cha say?" Applebloom piped up, opening the door for the rest of us. We walked into a small hallway with some doors leading to the sides. Applebloom leads us down the hall, chatting away with Sweetie bell and Scootaloo, something about crusading and manticore taming. "_This house is nice. Why can't I remember anything now?__I freaked out when I saw Scootaloo, but now those things are starting to fade. When I saw Sweetie bell,__I felt like I knew her,__but__I__couldn't think of it…__I'll need to think about this later."_

"Ya'll want anything ta' drink?" Applebloom said, leading us through one of the numerous doors in the hallway. It lead to a very large kitchen with an extremely large stallion sitting at the table. I froze in front of him with my mouth hanging open. "_He's huge! What do they feed him?Entire trees?__He could kick me clear over the entire orchard and then some! Personal note__to self:__do not piss off giant stallion."_ I took in his features after I accepted his size; a nice red coat reminded me of apples, along with an orange mane and tail. Last but not least: a large green apple on his flank. I looked back at my flank. "_I'll ask about that later."_ Applebloom saw me staring at Big Mac "Hey Big Mac, this is Star Spinner. He's new to Ponyville," She said out loud. Big Mac turned toward me.

"Eeyup!" he said out loud. I looked up at him for a few moments.

"Strong, silent type?" I asked.

"Eeyup, energetic youngster," he responded with his rumbling voice.

"Yup," I said, smiling.

"Fair nuf," he said, smiling back at me. I laughed and turned towards the three fillies that were on the floor laughing at me and Big Macs little talk. After a minute of rolling around on the floor and a lot of laughing, the fillies stood up, still shaking a little.

"How 'bout I get us some apple juice and cupcakes?" Applebloom said while pulling out a pitcher of fresh apple juice and jumped up on a stool, only to lose her balance and fall back, dropping her pitcher. I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable crash, but after about twenty seconds it didn't come. My eyes slowly creaked open to see both Applebloom and the pitcher of apple juice floating in midair surrounded by a black aura. I looked around at everyone to see them staring at me, even Big Mac. Finally I noticed a glow coming from the horn on my head. "Ummmm, if you don't mind, I'd like to get down," Applebloom said, looking annoyed. A blush crept onto my face as I try tried to figure out how I did it. I close my eyes and thought.

"_I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher,__and the pitcher on the counter.__I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher,__and the pitcher on the counter.__I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher,__and the pitcher on the counter."_

I opened my eyes to see Applebloom on the ground and the pitcher on the counter, not a single drop of juice spilled. Everyone looked at me in shock except Applebloom.

"Yah saved me!" she tackled me to the ground in a huge, which made me blush some. "Yer a hero," she said, giving me a nuzzle.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said with a little chuckle, while he got up to pour us the apple juice. "_Oh Celestia,__I just got hugged and nuzzled by Applebloom…Sweet!"_

I slowly stood up and looked at the three fillies, who were paying attention to Big Mac. After he finished handing out some cupcakes and juice to the three fillies, he turned to me and hoofed me a cupcake. A pink blur and a sadistic smile flashed before my eyes, and then disappeared. _"What was that?"_ I shrugged and took a bite. My eyes widened at the sweet and intoxicating flavor. Within a second, the cupcake had been devoured. Big Mac and the fillies all laughed at my reaction to the cupcake, and I looked back at them, confused.

"Everyone has that reaction when they try Pinkie Pie's baked goods!" Sweetie Bell said, while Big Mac hoofed me the cup of apple juice. I drank down the juice with a vengeance, letting out a sigh after it was done and plastered a happy grin on my face. This also made everypony laugh again while Big Mac went back to his seat, smiling.

"Everyone has tha reaction to our apples too!" Applebloom answered between laughs. They smiled and laughed some more and talked and talked for what seemed like hours, but I it was just ten minutes when Scootaloo jumped up.

"Oh yeah! We came here to see if you knew where your sister was so we could find Rainbow Dash!"

"Well I think they were both in the south field…" Applebloom said, and before I could say thank you, everything blurred, and we were out the door.

Applebloom's POV

I looked at the spot where Star was in shock for a moment, then glanced to Scootaloo, who was gone! "_Where the hay did she go?"_I looked at Sweetie bell and her widened eyes, then back at where Star was. "Well that was different, wasn't it?" I asked Sweetie.

"Yep, let's go get them!" she yelled, running to the door. I felt a smile stretch on my face, as I ran after her, trying to catch up.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**So Star is in ponyville cool**

**I still own nothing**

Chapter 2

Sam's pov

Scootaloo walks out infront of me as we make our way towards a large farmhouse and barn. Scootaloo looks and smiles back at me.

"So, where are we" I ask from behind her?

"We are at my friend Applebloom's house, if anyone knows where Rainbow Dash is, it's her big sister Applejack" she says while happily trotting up to the door. She bashes the door a few times and from inside we hear.

"I 'ma comin" for a few seconds we stand there and I take in what Scootaloo looks like. She has a nice lively orange coat, and a small set of wings with a dark but energetic purple mane and tail. My observations end when the door opens to reveal another filly, who I presume is Applebloom. She light yellow coat with a red mane and tail and a large bow on her head, right over her large innocent eyes._ Awww, she is so adorable. _She looks back and forth between me and Scootaloo and smiles. _Dawww, Cuteness overload._

"Heya Scootaloo, who's yer friend" she asks glancing at me again with a smile_. Is it even possible for somepony to be this cute_? I think while smiling back.

"Oh, this is Star Spinner he's new to ponyville… why did I say that" Scootaloo says while facehoofing. Behind us we hear a large gasp. I turn around to see a pink pony, who is easily three times our size, with a giant grin on her face. I start to smile and wave at her but in the next second she becomes transparent and then disappears. _What the hay. How did she. Where did she. That was so random._ I look back to see the filly's talking like a pony didn't just disappear.

"How did she do that" I stammer and point in the direction that the pink pony just disappeared at.

"Oh that was Pinkie Pie, nopony knows how she actually does anything" the two filly's say giggling again.

"Um okay" I say still looking at the spot the pink mare disappeared at. _What are those three fillies' giggling at… wait wasn't there only two. _I spin around to see a third young filly. Her nice white coat is draped in a purple mane and tail with two pink stripes through them, a small white horn sits on her head "Ummmm, who are you" I ask while my head tilts to the side in confusion. Which just elects another round of giggles from the three young fillies?

"I'm Sweetie bell, what's your name" she says a small giggle still in her voice._ Colt's filly classification, Scootaloo six, Sweetie bell eight, Applebloom twelve, cuteness classification complete. Scale of one to ten…Yep extreme cute factor there. File away for use later._ I look at them for a moment than speak "I'm, uh, Star Spinner" still confused.

"Maybe we should be goin in now, what'cha say" Applebloom pipes up, opening the door for the rest of us. We walk into a small hallway with some doors leading to the sides. Applebloom leads us down the hall chatting away with Sweetie bell, and Scootaloo, something about crusading and manticore taming. _This house is nice why can't I remember anything now, I freaked out when I saw Scootaloo, but now those things are starting to fade. When I saw Sweetie bell I felt like I knew her but couldn't think of it, I'll need to think about this later._ "Yawl want anything ta drink" Applebloom says while leading us through one of the numerous doors in the hallway. This door leads to a very large kitchen. With an extremely large stallion sitting at the table. I freeze infront of him with my mouth hanging open. _He's huge what do they feed him entire trees. He could kick me clear over the entire orchard and then some, personal note do not piss off giant stallion._ I take in his features after I accept his size; a nice red coat reminds me of apples, an orange mane and tail. Last but not least a large green apple on his flank. I look back at my flank. _I'll ask about that later._ Applebloom sees me staring at big mac "Hey Big Mac this is Star Spinner he's new to ponyville" She say's out loud. Big Mac turns toward me.

"Eeyup" he says out loud. I look up at him for a few moments.

"Strong silent type" I ask.

"Eeyup, energetic youngster" he asks with his rumbling voice.

"Yup" I say smiling

"Fair nuf" he says smiling back at me. I laugh and turn torwards the three fillies who are on the floor laughing at me and Big Macs exchange. A minute of rolling around on the floor and a lot of laughing and the filly's stand up still shaking a little.

"How bout I get us some apple juice and cupcakes" Applebloom says while pulling out a pitcher of fresh apple juice and jumps up on a stool only to lose her balance and fall back droping her pitcher. I shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable crash, but after about twenty seconds it doesn't come my eyes slowly creak open to see both apple bloom and the pitcher of apple juice floating in midair surrounded by a black aura. I look around at everyone to see them staring at me even Big Mac, finally I notice a glow coming from the horn on my head. "Ummmm, iffin you don't mind I'd like to get down" Applebloom says looking annoyed. A blush creeps onto my face as I try to figure out how I did it. I close my eyes and think. _I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher and the pitcher on the counter, I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher and the pitcher on the counter, I want Applebloom on the ground, the apple juice in the pitcher and the pitcher on the counter. _I open my eyes to see apple bloom on the ground and the pitcher on the counter, not even a single drop of juice spilled. Everyone is looking at me in shock, except Applebloom.

"Yah saved me" She tackles me to the ground in a huge, which makes me blush some." Yer a hero" She says giving me a nuzzle.

"Eeyup" Big Mac says with a little chuckle while he gets up to pour us the apple juice. _Oh Celestia I just got hugged and nuzzled by Applebloom… Sweet._ I slowly stand and look at the three fillies who are paying attention to Big Mac who is giving them there apple juice and cupcakes. He turns to me and hands me a cupcake. A pink blur and a sadistic smile flash before my eyes than disappears._ What was that?_ I shrug and take a bite. My eyes widen at the sweet and intoxicating flavor. Within a second the cupcake has been devoured. Big Mac and the fillies all laugh at my reaction to the cupcake and I look at them confused.

"Everyone has that reaction when they try Pinkie Pies baked goods" Sweetie bell says, while Big Mac hands me the cup of apple juice which I sip. Then I drank down the juice with a vengeance letting out a sigh after it's done and plaster a happy grin on my face. This also makes everypony laugh again while Big Mac goes back to his seat smiling.

"Everyone has tha reaction to our apples to" Applebloom says between laughs. They smile and laugh some more and talk and talk for what seems like hours, but I know it's just ten minutes. When Scootaloo jumps up "Oh yeah we came here to see if you knew where your sister was so we could find Rainbow Dash".

"Well I think they were both in the south field" Applebloom says, and before I can say thank you everything blurs and we are out the door.

Applebloom's pov 

I look at the spot where Star was in shock for a moment then looks to Scootaloo who is gone. _Where the hay did she go. _I look at Sweetie bell and her wide eyes than back at where Star was. "Well that was different weren't it" I ask Sweetie.

"Yep, let's go get them" she says running to the door. I feel a smile stretch on my face as I run after her trying to catch up.

To be continued

**Well there you go this is fun. I'm no good at southern accents so sorry if I don't get it right. By the way italics means that it's the current pony's thoughts. Chapter three will be here as soon as possible. Also this is before twilight gets to town then follows there timeline and beyond. Enjoy and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**So I still own nothing**

**From now on I will be using Sam's new name Star Spinner**

**Please I welcome any reviews also I type really slow but write really fast so I could have a chapter done the next day but it probably won't be up for a few days after. Also **_**Bold italics means that's me talking to pinkie pie**_** and **_underlined italics is pinkie talking to me_

**On with the story **

Star's POV

Scootaloo having put me down when she reached the south field is now looking for Rainbow Dash.

"Wasn't it a bit mean to gallop off like that" I ask while we look. I glance at her and see her looking down sheepishly.

"Yeah I know I just want to find Rainbow Dash" She says and out of the corner I see a rainbow streak across the sky.

"There she is" I yell throwing Scootaloo on my back again and running full tilt after the rainbow.

Applejack's POV

I watches her friend fly off into the sky.

Whoosh. A flash of black red orange and purple goes by after the rainbow left by my friend.

"What in tarnation" I says out load as a set of two fillies run up to me panting. "What'cha doin out here you two".

"We was chasin Scootaloo and Star dija see where they went" Applebloom asks panting a little.

"Wher they tha blur tha just went ba here" I ask.

"Probably which way did the" Sweetie bell starts to ask when the sky to there right is lit with a ring of fire. "Oh" all three of us gallop in its direction.

Star's POV continued 

_Who was that orange mare? _My legs stretch in front of me a small trail of flames behind me and an excited Scootaloo screaming to an unhearing Rainbow Dash way up in the clouds and way ahead of us. _I need to go faster, we'll never catch up like this, Scootaloo wants me to meet her, and she wants me to help her, to show Rainbow Dash. I need … to… Go… FASTER! _In the middle of a row of orchards my magic surges and we blast forward with a sonic boom. In the huge burst of speed my wings burst open even in there diminutive size I lift into the sky so fast that within seconds we zoom past Rainbow Dash with my fire trailing behind.

Rainbow Dash's POV

_What the hay was that, I didn't do a sonic rainboom._ As she thinks this a column of flame blasts by, as if time slows down she sees a young colt, jet black coat, a fiery red mane and tail. On his back to her surprise and with some alarm she sees a familiar orange filly on the colts back with a huge smile on her face and her hooves wrapped around his neck. She stops in midair "Scootaloo, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She screams and gives chase after the young foals as fast as possible. _What is she doing, she can't fly yet, if she falls, no don't think that. Who is she ride on?_ She fly's after them in a record breaking speed only able to stay behind them. Her wings burn but she can't stop; she has to keep Scoots safe. After twenty minutes of sonic speed they slow down some, his head turns to the side showing off his silver eyes.

Star's POV

I turn torwards Scootaloo" I... need... to... land" I say panting and tilting downward torwards a small field and I hit the ground hard, but stay up. Scootaloo hop's down and I sit, still panting some looking torwards the ground.

"You okay Star" Scootaloo asks me with a look of concerned. I smile.

"Yeah" I say as a gust of wind heralds the arrival of a certain rainbow manned Pegasus we were looking for.

"Scootaloo what do you think you were doing" she says with a frown, which slowly changes to a wide grin as she says "You should have let me, it would have been twenty percent cooler" She turns to me with a frown on her face looking at my horn and wings.

"Do you think I could, really" Scootaloo asks her eyes shining brightly. I look at Rainbow Dash to see her with a proud smirk and looking back at Scootaloo.

"Yeah, it would be cool" At those words Scootaloo jumps in the air and runs around the field saying yes over and over. Rainbow Dash turns to me "so who are you kid" she says looking at me with her smirk still on her face.

"I'm Star Spinner, I'm new to ponyville" as the words leave my lips we hear a gasp from the woods and turn to see nothing, I shrug.

_**Pinkie stop spying on Star**_

_Ahh, but its fun_

_**No**_

_Okie dokiey_

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Nice name suits you" she says giving Star a once over. "So why are you here" she asks sitting down for the first time since she got here.

"Well I don't really have any other place to go, I always heard it was nice here so I thought I could come here" He say looking at the dirt.

"Why would your parents let you come here alone" She say's hoping it's not what she thinks. He looks up at her with a sad look.

"What parents" his head looks down and he kicks the dirt under his hoof. _Why did it have to be an orphan, now I feel sorry for him, I don't want to feel sorry for him, it'll make me do something stupid. _She has this mental tirade while her heart goes out to the young colt.

"What happened to them" She says while getting closer and sitting down next to him.

"I can't remember, I remember hearing about ponyville than going through the woods, but not much else" he says looking up at her sadly again. She looks down at him. _Why me._ As she thinks this Scootaloo runs up to us and starts to talk really fast.

"Oh, I almost forgot Star doesn't have anyplace to stay do you think he could stay with us for a few days, please, please, please" And after thirty pleases a puppy dog face, and a sad look from Star she finally says "yeah he can stay okay" she sees both the young foals smile, but that changes to a yawn as the day thave had catches up to them, She looks up at the sky seeing the sun start to set she sighs.

"Let's go home okay" She pick up Scootaloo and deposits the little filly on her back, than proceeds to do the same with Star. With the grace all pegasi have she jumps into the air and flies toward her cloud home.

**To be continued**

**So I think it's okay. Next chapter Star wakes up in a room made of white. And later in the day he encounters a timid yellow Pegasus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Okay so this is fun review if you want I welcome all**

**Oh they don't wake up until about 10 **

**And I still don't own anything**

**Also if you want to ask questions go to my forum**

**Also ||Bold is me talking to trollestia||. **_||Italics is her talking to me||_

Star's POV

_Where am I? _My body is laying on something._ It's so soft, like I'm lying on nothing at all… feels nice._ I sigh slowly opening my eyes to see the puffy white room. _Where am I, wasn't I with Scootaloo in a field, than we talked to Rainbow Dash. Did I fall asleep? Must have._ I think as I get up and look around the room, seeing the furniture made of clouds. The bed obviously, there's also a dresser, and side table. There's a loud noise behind me that makes me spin around to see a tortoise floating in the air, staring at me. _Weird._

"Quit messing with him tank" Rainbow Dash says with a chuckle. I jump off the bed torwards her.

"That bed is awesome, it's so soft" I say smiling up at her. She lets out another chuckle and looks down at me.

"Come on kid, let's get Scoots and get some breakfast" she says as she walks out the door and my stomach rumbles. I walk out to the hall with Rainbow Dash.

"Yes please" I say happily, which causes her to chuckle again. She stops a few doors down the hall and turns torwards me.

"Wanna pull a prank" She says a small smile creeping onto her face.

"What did you have in mind" I ask quickly. She opens the door to reveal Scootaloo asleep in a bed. Rainbow Dash lean's down and whispers "Cloud splat". She reaches over and pulls part off the wall into her hoof._ Cloud splat in a house made of clouds. Awesome._ I get a huge grin on my face as I pull some of the wall away with my hoof. Rainbow Dash lifts into the air for a better aim, while I walk up to the end of the bed so I can throw better. I turn to Rainbow Dash who nod's and we let our clouds fly. With a splat they both find their mark on the little filly who jumps out of the bed and lands on the floor. Rainbow Dash crashes to the floor and laughs and I join her in a long set of laughs.

After a little bit Rainbow Dash stands up "You okay squirt".

Scootaloo shakes her head a few times "Did I just get cloud splatted" She asks still a little groggy, but after a few seconds a huge grin splits her face and she laughs.

Rainbow Dash looks at us "Come on squirts we can grab something to eat at sugarcube corner" at the word eat both of our stomachs growl loudly. This causes Rainbow Dash to laugh as she walks out the bedroom door.

I turn to a smiling Scootaloo and ask "What's Sugarcube corner".

Scootaloo looks at me for a few seconds confused, than she looks like she just remembered something "Oh yeah your new to ponyville, Sugarcube corner is the local bakery. It has the best cupcakes and muffins in Equestria" She exclaims loudly. Through the wall we hear a faint whisper "Muffiinns" a few seconds later we hear another pony yell "Ditzy I thought I told you to stop spying on my house" to which I hear another "Muffffffiiiinns". I turn to the sound of laughter and see Scootaloo rolling on the floor holding her stomach. "Who was that" I ask confused again.

Slowly she stops laughing enough to answer me" That was Ditzy she's crazy… about muffins" She quickly tacks on the last part as we walk out the bedroom door. As we walk out the front door, we are greeted by the sight of Rainbow Dash chasing a grey mare with one wondering eye and is flying upside-down. Rainbow Dash is laughing and yelling at the mare who responds with "MMUUFFIINNSS" and fly's off to town. At this point both Scootaloo and I are on the ground laughing. I see Rainbow Dash watch Ditzy for a few moments and then fly's over to use with a little chuckle "Come on squirts lets go" Rainbow Dash lets Scootaloo climb up on her back. Then she looks at me "I got it" as I flap my wings and hover on the spot.

"Race you there, ready, set, go" She yells and blasts off torwards the town.

I stay frozen to the spot for a few seconds before I yell "Hey wait for me".

I catch up to them over top of a building that looks like somepony built it out of gingerbread "What happened to all that speed from yesterday, huh" Rainbow Dash says looking annoyed.

"Well considering I had no idea where I was going, I think I did okay" I say a faint blush on my cheeks.

Rainbow Dash's ears flatten out against her head as she says "oh yeah, sorry kid" Scootaloo uses one of her hooves to facehoof "Let's get something to eat okay" Rainbow Dash says as she lands in the deserted street in front of Sugarcube corner and letting Scootaloo down with me landing right next to her. We look up and down the deserted street "where is everypony"._ All we need is a tumble weed and it would be complete._ A moment later a tumble weed rolls bye in front of us.

**|| Celestia stop trolling||**

_|| … But its fun||_

**|| You'll mess up the story, Stop it||**

_|| Ok, I'll go back to my castle, for now||_

Rainbow Dash watch's the tumble weed for a moment before she shrugs and opens the door to the dark shop. We walk in one at a time me last and looking into the darkness. "Where is Pinkie pie" Rainbow Dash says out loud.

"**SURPRISE" **The lights flip on and everypony yells. A few seconds pass and that original yell turns to a gasp as they finally take in what I look like. That pink pony runs up to me and starts talking extremely fast "Hey you're the new pony right, I think so, I'm pinkie pie, what's your name, why do you have wings and a horn, are yo…" an orange hoof lands in her mouth not stopping her just making it easier to ignore. "Sorry bout that sugarcube, she jus gets excited is all. Her name is pinkie pie and my name is Applejack" she says smiling down at me.

**Pinkie pie did you read the story before I finished it**

_Yup you needed help and he needed a PARTY_

**Ughh okay just no more and I want a pinkie promise **

_Okie dokiey lokie, I promise not to look at the story early, Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye_

**Thank you**

After Applejack seemed to accept me the rest of the ponies ran up and began questioning me and commenting on my appearance. Like, Why are my eyes silver, what's your name, are you related to the princesses. Two hours of this torture and then I'm saved by pinkie pie, who hop's over and yells something about games and music, getting everypony to play and leave me alone._ Finally I thought I would spend all day answering questions._ I see Scootaloo, Sweetie bell, and Applebloom standing near the punch table and I head torwards them answering questions and saying hello to all the pony's on the way.

"Heya Star how do ya like yer party" Applebloom asks smiling at me.

"Yeah, what do you think of pinkie's party" Sweetie bell asks as I reach for the last muffin on the table only to have a gray hoof block my path. I look up into Ditzy's one good eye and I back away slowly. Ditzy puts the muffin in her mouth and literally slides into the crowd without moving.

I turn back to them laughing "This is the most fun I've ever had" the three little fillies giggle and push me torwards the dance floor. I look at them confused "What are we doing".

This elects giggles from the young fillies and several ponies who are watching.

"We're gonna dance" Applebloom shouts over the music.

"But I don't know how to dance" I yell back at them as I try to stop, in vain.

"That's okay, just follow us" Scootaloo yells. All three fillies begin to bob their heads to the music, swaying to the strong beat and smiling as they go. I begin to smile as the beat invades my ears and I bob my head to the beat and sway with the fillies. The rest of the party passes much the same way laughing, singing, and dancing. Ponies come and go during the whole party, but a few ponies are there constantly through the entire party Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie bell, Applebloom's older sister Applejack, Pinkie pie, Ditzy hooves, Vinyl scratch the DJ, and a tan earth pony with a brown mane and tail, and blue eyes. His cutie mark is an hourglass. He told me to call him the doctor. The entire party he sat in the corner drinking punch until about nine, than he got up walked over to me with a smile and excused himself. _He was interesting._

At nine-thirty me, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie bell all were laying on a couch. Applebloom was asleep on my right, Scootaloo was on my left, and Sweetie bell was lying across all three of our backs, sound asleep. My eyes where slowly closing, I looked at the three fillies around me and smile as darkness slowly encased me.

Applejack's POV

I look over to see my sister and her friends curled around Star. All three of them are asleep and from the look of thing's he's about to fall asleep too. I turn to my two friend's that are at the party "Now aint that the darn cutest thing you ever seen".

The purple manned unicorn Rarity looks over at them and smiles "Oh don't they just look darling".

Dash looks over and smirks "They must be tired".

I started headed over to the foals and young colt "I reckon since they been hear dancing and playin since bout eleven".

"You think we should wake them" Dash asks.

"Most certainly not, I can levitate them to my house it's closest" Rarity says as the young ins are surrounded by a purple aura and lifted not disturbed at all.

"That's mighty kind of yah Rarity thank yah" I say as the unicorn trots out the door with the little ones floating still asleep behind her. Me and Dash help clean up the last of the party with Pinkie Pie. When that's done I turn to my speedy friend with an evil grin "Race you to mah house".

She turns to me with an equally evil smile "You're on"

**To be continued**

**What was that HEHEHE? I think that's enough.**

**So Star met the town in one of pinkies longest party's yay.**

**Doctor Whooves reference. Check out the next chapter it's about the first time twilight comes to town episode one Friendship is magic pt. one yay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so yeah I still own nothing {Awww}**

**So I welcome all reviews and because this story kinda does but kinda doesn't follow the main adventures of twi and the gang I'm willing to put some OC's in child for a few chapter's down don't know where yet might just be a brief description or I'd put them in as a permanent character and have fun with.**

**That being said I would need Name, Description, Personality, little quirks like flapping wings for no reason in the middle of a conversation, circling hooves in dirt, twitching. And a proffered age anywhere from six to about fourteen. **

**Let's see how this goes. **

**For any questions about the story go ask them on my forum not as review's please.**

**Anyway here is ep. One**

**Star's POV**

_Where am I? _I think while groggily lifting my head to look around at my surroundings head pounding, my eyes are greeted with varying shades of purple from almost white to lavender._ Looks nice._ Slowly I notice small movements around me. _What did I do last night?_ I think as I look at the three foals asleep around me. _I remember getting to Sugarcube Corner than hours of questions and some really sweet punch. _I look at the purple walls for a moment and look at the three surrounding me. _Than everything is a blur, until we fell asleep on the couch. So how did we get here? _I look at my three friends' again and sigh. _At least I have friends to be with. _I look out the window to see it is still night. I lay my head down as I slowly fall asleep, smiling at the thoughts of my friend's around me.

A cold breeze wake's me slowly and the first thing I notice is the weight on my back and to my right. Second I noticed my neck was lying across something. I lift my head to see a purple mane and a smile spreads across my face. Slowly I get up and hop off the couch and Scootaloo roll's over in her sleep. _So how did we get here_? I think as I make my way across the room to a small set of stairs leading down. As I walk down the steps I see Sweetie bell looking down at a piece of paper and singing to herself lightly._ She has a nice voice. _I think as I walk up and quietly sit down beside her, listening to her sing and watch as she designs four costumes with the title Cutie Mark Crusader's super ponies. A brown costumes with green everywhere called Back Bucker, There's a costume made of white with pinks and purples called Lullaby, A blue suit accented with yellow and orange named Mach Speed, And finally a red suit with silver and gold named North Star. _North Star and Mach Speed's colors seem off_.

"Don't you think red would be a better base color for Mach Speed" At the sound of my voice Sweetie bell lets out a startled shriek and jumps away from me with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Don't sneak up on me" She says looking at me.

"I've been here for a good five minutes Sweetie" I say smiling which just makes her blush more and concentrate on her designs.

"Well what color would you use for North Star than" trying to change the subject.

"Well you could change North's base black to represent the night sky, take out the gold and leave in the silver to represent the stars in the sky" I say looking thoughtfully at paper before us while I speak.

"I think that might actually work" Scootaloo says with a smile that turn's to a frown when she says "Why didn't I think of that".

"Well maybe you just needed a friend's opinion" I say smiling at her reassuringly. Both of us turn our heads when we hear hooves on the steps coming down. Seconds later Scootaloo walks down and yawns sleepily.

"Sup" Scootaloo says looking at us.

"Just talking about colors for these suits Sweetie bell designed" I say pointing to the paper on the floor. Which she promptly scoops up and stares's at the costumes and smiles.

"These are awesome, I didn't know you could do this" She says excitedly while Sweetie just blushes.

"Anypony know where Applebloom is, and where we are" I say looking around at the many bolts of fabric, and button's, thread, and jewels.

Sweetie bell looks at me as if I lost my mind while Scootaloo says "Were in Sweetie bells, sister's house".

"And Applebloom said she had to help with a family reunion" Sweetie says.

"Well let's go see if she needs help" Scootaloo pops up and out the door before we can say anything and Sweetie bell chases after her. I smile and chase after them only to bump into Sweetie and fall on the ground the two of us getting tangled. Scootaloo is looking at us with a smile. _Oh no._ Is all I can think as Sweetie bell and I untangle ourselves.

"Hey star, do you think that you could fly us there" Her smile is huge and all I can think at first is. _How exactly do I say no to that? Cant. I would need to use magic._

"Maybe" I say a little unsure while Scootaloo jumps on my back, Sweetie bell following timidly after her. I flap my wings a little to make sure they aren't obstructed and begin to walk.

"Are you sure about this" Sweetie asks.

"Of course he's sure, now let's go" Scootaloo all but yells. I start to trot and then gallop as I flap my wings my horn glowing slightly and we raise into the air above ponyville, my wings flapping. Scootaloo lets out a little huff " Is that as fast as you can go, I can go faster on my scooter" she says this as Sweetie bell looks around oohing and aahhing at the ground passing under us.

I turn to her with a questioning look "You try lifting two pony's a few inches smaller than you and see how fast you go" a small blush colors her cheeks as she looks away and I bring us down to the Apple's farm. We land in the road that leads to the Apple house and promptly crash into Big Mac all three of us bouncing off and landing in a pile.

"You three alright there" He rumbles off.

"Yeah were good" I say rubbing my snout.

Sweetie bell pops up and asks "Do you know where Applebloom is"

"Yeah" Scoots says from the ground.

For a few seconds Big Mac stares at us then chuckles and points at the barn.

All three of us yell "Thanks" as we gallop towards the barn. Outside it's a crazy, hectic mess. Inside its chaos. In a few minutes of air recon I spot a red tail peek out from under a barrel filled with apples. I dive down and land lightly beside a struggling Applebloom. _I should help._ I think as I slide under the barrel with my wings out I take the whole barrel onto my back as she keeps struggling and I giggle next to her "So where do you want the apples" I say laughing at the confused look she gets on her face.

"You don't havta do that I can get it" She says a small frown on her face as she whines.

"I know you can but I wanted to" I say as many of the ponies around us awww and point towards us. "Where do they go" I saw looking at the barrel on my back still smiling. Applebloom sighs and walks through the crowd to an almost full bucket of apples. I fill the bucket with the barrel on my back and set it down. "So Applebloom who are all these ponies".

"Well they would be mah family, there all here fer the summer sun celebration" Applebloom says as I look around at all the ponies and murmur "Big family" she smiles at me._ Aww she is so cute._ We make our way outside. When we get back outside Scootaloo and Sweetie bell run up to us with those huge cute smiles only little fillies can do and begin to talk. I laugh and look around to see Applejack talking to a lavender mare with a straight purple and pink mane and tail excitedly before she runs over to a triangle and yells "Soups on". The resulting stampede deposits the four of us next to Big Mac near a checkered table where the lavender mare is sitting. Applejack begins to call out names of her many relatives who dash up and put a food item on the table. Until she gets to Applebloom and notices me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie bell and smiles at us.

"And this here is mah sister Applebloom an her friends Scootaloo, Sweetie bell, and Star Spinner" at each of our names the lavender mare who I now know is Twilight sparkle. _Word travels fast in this crowd. _Looks at each of us until she sees me looking at Applebloom wondering_. Where in the hay did she get the cake she didn't have it a few seconds ago. _Twilights jaw drops at the sight of me and is about ask a question about me. When Applejack says something that has her spit out the apple that I don't think she even knew was in her mouth and stammer "Okay, well I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way". Applebloom puts on what I think is the world's most powerful sad face ever and says "Aren't you gonna stay fer brunch" as she says this the three of us join her in a combo sad face that has twilight backing up. _The cuteness level is too much we can't hold it for long._ Twilights ears flatten and she grunts "Fine" and everypony cheers as brunch begins.

The next few hours are filled with so many apples and stares from ponies that when the four of us leave running somewhat sluggishly we all smile and laugh. We get to Carousel boutique and begin to work on our costumes. Hours later after much arguing, three bolts of fabric, and me fixing things when nopony is looking. We have two costumes Back Bucker and Lullaby. In my opinion they look totally awesome. Appleblooms costume Back Bucker is brown spandex that covers everything except her eyes, With green armor made of scrap metal I found lying about and used magic to form into a breastplate along with boots that wrap up her legs and connect to the breastplate. A green cloth mask covers her eyes completely. Sweetie's suit was not as hard but still hard to make all white spandex. What was so hard for us was the pattern on this one we made swirling purples and pinks that flow like music across the white surface, with a purple mask to finish it off. I look outside to see darkness and the moon ready to lower itself down.

"Hey girls" they look up from trying to make Mach Speed to me "The summer sun celebration is going to start soon we should go" I say as I put away all the extra materials and suits. "Yeah" all three of the little fillies yell as we race out the door towards town hall. Fillies, colts, stallions, and mares stream in as we make our way to a wall and settle in to wait for the festivities to begin. We don't have to wait for long as a mare begins to speak to everypony. "Fillies and Gentlecolts as mayor of ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration" everypony's cheers are infectious as the mayor it seems begins to speak again. "In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year" by now I'm cheering right along with the girls. _Why am I cheering I don't even know why I'm here. _"And now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia" Birds start to sing and the ponies cheer even louder. _This is awesome I can't stop screaming it's great. _Just then the curtains are thrown open to reveal an empty balcony. _Um is somepony supposed to be there? _I look around confused until Pinkie Pie lets out a large gasp. A cloud of blue smoke appears and forms into a Dark mare and I jump in front of the three little fillies without thinking. Until I take a good look at her and my jaw drops. Her mane is a fluid and graceful as it is sinister blue that holds me and glimmers in the light of the hall, while her coat is a deep midnight blue powerful and dark. What truly rivets my attention is the horn and wings she has. My breathing increases as I stare at her and she begins to speak in a beautiful yet evil voice asking if anypony remembers her if they saw some signs. _Who is she? _Conveniently Twilight chooses to speak.

"You're the mare on the moon, Nightmare moon" everypony gasps even me but my gasp is for a completely different reason. _Nightmare Moon, that's her name. _She begins a sinister laugh while her mane and tail spin into a dark tornado over her. The mayor yells and four guards fly at Nightmare moon only to be knocked back by lightning. Everypony gasps as the mare turns into a cloud once more and disappears out the door. _No please come back._ For a few moments I turn and look at the three frightened little fillies, my friends. They look at me and I back away as my wings open and I take after Nightmare moon.

To be continued

**Omg this chapter is long. Its over two thousand words. Had fun though. I will be working on chapter six ep. 2**

**Also please send me your oc's I would like to include some.**

**See ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_**Last time on redo**_

**Pinkie get off my computer, you're needed for the next chapter.**

_**Okie dokiey lokie**_

**She'll be the death of me. Anyway on with the story, wait if you want into the story and are not going to be over the top weird PM me also you can only be one of the three main types of pony. Unicorn, Pegasus, earth.**

_**Oh and I own nothing**_

_**Star's POV**_

_Where is she?_ I think while I search ponyville. Until I come across six mares running torwards the large forest as fast as possible. Looking across the forest I see the one thing they could be headed for an old ruin. _This is probably my best shot at finding her. _I breathe out heavily and fly over the six slow moving mares. They make it passed a few obstacles and finally I've had enough. With a small surge of strength I fly the rest of the way to the castle ruins landing lightly in front of the large door. _Now how to get inside. Doors, magic, equals open. _I smile as my horn glows and the door slowly glides open to admit me and then slides closed behind me. I look around the room and the first thing I see is dust lots and lots of dust. _This is ridicules even for a ruin._ The next thing I notice is a large pedestal in the middle of the room with five orbs on it. With a little flap I lift off and reach out to touch "Here it is" A voice yells outside and I pull away my hoof launching up and through a hole in the roof a moment before the mares walk in. From my hole I see Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and a yellow mare.

**(Okay quick note and really bad dbz reference, but fluttershys cuteness level IS OVER 9000)**

Twilight begins to speak and to my annoyance I can't hear what she says, as Rainbow Dash and the yellow mare take the orbs down one at a time and place them in front of twilight. As they finish Applejack moves to the door with everypony following her out as twilight lowers her head her horn glowing. After a few seconds a dark cloud fly's in and picks up the orbs in a tornado startling Twilight. In the span of two second the whirlwind shrinks, Twilight jumps into the whirlwind, and they both disappear in a flash. _What in the hay happened?_ I think staring dumbfounded into the room until a flash in the corner of my eye attracts my attention from across a giant trench that separates a single building from the rest of the castle. With a leap I open my wings and sail to an open window of the flashing building and I settle on a high balcony to watch. What I see is Twilight charging a confused nightmare moon. _Is she kidding?_ My thought echo Nightmare moons word before she lowers her horn and charges torwards twilight. When they would crash into each other Twilight's horn glows and she disappear and reappears in front of the orbs. Her horn glows brightly as she focuses on the orbs. In the next second a few things happened twilight gets thrown across the room by some force as nightmare moon teleports across the room over the orb. After a hushed moment nightmare moon begins to laugh. She quickly raises her forehooves and slams them down with enough force to shatter the five orbs around her. As her laugh reaches an all new high, Twilight begins to speak and the shards around Nightmare Moon float in the air and fly to the other mares that have joined Twilight in facing Nightmare moon. The light from them gets too bright to look at and I look away._ What's happening?_ In front of my eyes the images of my friends flash. Applebloom laughing. Sweetie bell concentrating on a drawing. Scootaloo doing a flip on her scooter. The three of them smiling at me. The fearful expressions when nightmare attacked. _What was that? _Slowly I realize im crying. _I left my friends, why, they were scared and I left them, I…I can't be here. _I turn and launch myself into the air tears flowing.

**Celestia's POV**

While I raise the sun I appear before my prized pupil in a ball of light" Indeed you do" I say as my sun brings light and happiness to the ponies and creatures of Equestria. Twilight's new friends bow to me as she runs up to me.

"Princess Celestia" she says.

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student, I knew you could do it" I show her an approving smile.

"But you told me it was all an old ponytale" Twilight says looking up at me confused.

"What I told you was, that you needed to make some friends, nothing more, I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart" slowly I walk over to a large mare laying on the ground. "Now if only another will as well, Princess Luna" The smaller alicorn jerks up with a gasp. "It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this, time to put our difference's behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister".

"Sister" all the ponies says in shock behind me.

"Will you accept my friendship" I ask looking down at her with a smile. Luna looks away and turns back and runs to me crying.

"I missed you so much, big sister"

"I missed you to" I say tears in my eyes. Our moment is interrupted by somepony crying loudly and then yelling "Hey you know what this calls for, a PARTY" and she is gone leaving a pink trail after her and six laughing pony's.

"I agree" All of the pony's head out the door except Luna who looks up at a ledge with a serious expression. "What's wrong Luna?"

"Right before we were taken down by the elements we saw something that was impossible".

"What do you mean, Luna" I say my brow furrowing.

"Before we were purged we saw a pony we destroyed over a thousand years ago" as she says this my eyes widen.

"Who did she see Luna" I ask already knowing the answer. She turns to me tears in her eyes once again.

"We saw, Solaris" without my permission a tear rolls down my cheek. _I need to see._

"May I Luna" I walk forward and touch my horn to her head causing us both to black out. With a slight jerk I stand in the immense library that is Luna's mind. Luna stands before a single twisted black bookshelf that holds a single book. Small with black leather to bind it. I walk up to the shelf and book looking to Luna for permission. At her nod I lift the book and open it surrounding us with a flash of light.

**Nightmare Moon's POV**

Twilight and her friend fire the elements of harmony at me and as they swirl around us I look up to see somepony that can't exist. His black coat seems to absorb the light coming from the elements, his mane and tail snaps and cracks in the wind as if it were truly made of fire, but what she is surprised most by is the sadness in his silver eyes the tears welling in them before he turns and launches out the window and my sight is cut off.

**Celestia's POV**

I jerk up with tears in my eyes a slight smile on my lips as I look up at the ledge. Slowly I turn away to look at Luna who is smiling as well. Motioning to the door we head for the party in ponyville with one thing happily running through our mind.

Solaris is alive, our brother lives.

**Okay so sorry about how long this took to get out there couldn't get ahold of the computer. Anyway so please review. Also send those OC's. Next chapter star meets his sisters. Two new OC's of mine introduced next chapter briefly. **


End file.
